1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to producing holes, and more specifically relates to a hand tool for punching holes preferably in plastic irrigation pipes of which there are two types. The one leaves the factory already equipped with drips installed at regular intervals and the second is a so-called plain pipe that has to have the holes punched in it when the pipe is laid out in the field or garden and have the drips installed afterwards. The invention relates substantially to the second type of pipes, although it can be used in connection with the first type as well, when there may be necessity to add holes. The invention also can be used for producing holes in any flexible plastic piping. Additionally, subsequent to technological developments new irrigation drip-pipes have been introduced that have internal integral drips. In this case there sometimes arises the need to add holes or open clogged holes, and with this in mind the invention can cut a precise hole, the depth of which is controlled and therefore prevents cutting through the internal element of the drip-pipe.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The simple hand tool for punching holes in agricultural plastic irrigation pipes with a short handle onto which is affixed a cutting element have been known for years. A more advanced punch tool as found in my invention registered as Israel patent no: 105443, overcame the many disadvantages associated with the simple tools and provided a reliable tool, although was limited to two pipe sizes only. This present invention introduces a tool that has three advantages over the former invention.
a) The cutting element penetrates the pipe in a spiral action facilitating the cutting operation.
b) The tool is suitable for cutting holes in pipes having a diameter between 12 mm and 32 mm.
c) The depth of penetration of the cutting element can be adjusted according to need thereby adapting the tool to suit also the drip-pipes with the integral drips.
These three points show that the present invention is a more efficient development and advancement on the previous invention.
Against the described background it is therefore a main object of the invention to provide an improved hand operated tool incorporating in it the elements necessary to suit itself to use with a wide range of plastic irrigation pipes. The other object of the invention is to provide an improved tool, enabling easy and convenient cutting of holes. An additional object of the invention is to provide a new and improved tool, which is capable of cutting holes in the so-called integral drip-pipes without damaging the integral elements, residing within the said integral pipes.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and form a part of the specification, illustrate preferred embodiments of the present invention and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.